


Vacations

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Public Nudity, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Sometimes a man's gotta get away.





	Vacations

Dean still didn’t like camping. He’d slept rough enough times in his life out of necessity that doing it for fun just didn’t appeal to him. But if he could have more moments like this with his angel, he’d sleep on rocky ground every day for the rest of his life.

* * *

Sam had to pull out the heavy guilt to get his brother to come with him to the music fest. “You said we could do whatever I wanted this weekend, Dean. You _promised_.” Yeah, Dean’d promised the kid his choice of birthday celebration, but he wouldn’t have made the offer if he’d realized a weekend spent sleeping in a dirty field with a bunch of patchouli abusers was on the table.

He has to admit, though, now that it’s the last day of the festival and he’s watching the sun set, all snuggled up with his new friend Castiel – Dean’s pretty glad he came.

* * *

Dean claimed that he’d “never in my _life_ wanted to go to freakin’ _Burning Man_ , man,” but Castiel found that he folded suspiciously fast once the ex-angel pulled out his patented “I long for human experiences now that I am merely a human, Dean” speech. Now they’re here, Dean has not worn a stitch of clothing in two days, and Castiel _never_ wants to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures from [Gay Love is Beautiful](http://gay-love-is-beautiful.tumblr.com/post/150533249990), [Love Has No Gender](http://cutegayscouple.tumblr.com/post/144834659903), and [Hungry and Spammy](http://kimmykun.tumblr.com/post/168131641019).


End file.
